King Flash
In Her Spell Flash rides the war chariot, beside Queen Azura to lead her army of witch warriors against the armies of Vultan and Barin. Dr. Hans Zarkov, Dale and Thun watch it all hiding in a cave. Zarkov secretly strikes Flash by electromagnetic rays which make Flash recognize Barin and Vultan dizzily, and asks them to be taken alive. But Azura insists on destroying them. Flash orders her as her king to not to harm them. She obeys him and orders her witchmen to do so. Vultan and Barin are defeated and taken prisoners. Back in the palace of Witch queen, Flash sits on the throne with Azura as his queen. Barin and Vulatn are presented before them. Barin tries to make Flash remember things and that he is his 'swan brother' succeeding partially as Flash feels stress at mention of Dale and Zarkov. When Azura tries to stop Barin by her magic rays Flash stops her and orders the prisoners to be kept alive as he wants to talk to them later. Azura attributes the mental stress of Flash as weariness of war and leads him for rest. Zarkov, hiding and watching, plans to 'fight magic with magic'. In the bedroom Azura casts her spell again on Flash to erase his memory of the prisoners. She plants a kiss on his lips and leaves the room leaving Flash in sleep. In deep night, Thun and Zarkov sneak into the room and try to take Flash with them. But, as Flash does not recognize them he fights with them. Zarkov defeats him with a spray of mist, and Thun carries him away. Before leaving Zarkov puts a solid 3D holographic image of Flash on the bed. While in the laboratory Tahl has freed himself from the magic ball by the time Zarkov and Thun appear with Flash. Tahl fights with them and escapes. Before he could come back with the queen and magicmen, Zarkov, Thun and Dale along with Flash hide into a tunnel closing its opening. Zarkov has taken some equipments from the laboratory which he uses to treat Flash regain his memory. Shadow of "Gor don" Flash awakes with his memory back, but he feels still as Gor Don and asks zarkov about it and the similarity in name. Zarkov is unable to explain it and says says that "science , even Azura's magic could not explain everything". He also warns Flash about some side effect of treatment which may cause a temporary dual personality for him. Dale asks for escaping the caverns safely, but Flash wants to go to free Vultan and Barin from Azura's clutches. Suddenly he becomes dark, a solid shadow of himself with powers of shadow, like crossing walls, mixing in dark etc. Azura, on the other hand finds Flash lying motionles on the bed and thinks as he has been enchanted into a stone. Angrily she goes to punish Vultan and Prince Barin. But Flash appears as a shadow and frees his friends creating havoc there. They all escape fighting with magicmen as Azura could only watch. In the cavern they are all reunited. They plan to find passage to mainland, but Flash says he would try getting it from Azura. Dale feels jealous as she thinks Flash is mesmerized by Azura's beauty and is reluctant to leave her. Barin consoles her telling that Flash loves her most. Flash kidnaps Azura In the passages of caverns kingdom Azura is searching madly for the absconders. She threatens Tahl to free Talos, 'the fire king' in the revenge of casting Gordon into stone. Flash, still in his dark form, appears from her behind. He explains that he is safe and tries to convince Azura to let them go. She tells him that she would let his friends go if he remains with her. As Flash declines the offer, Azura in anger threatens to destroy all. Seeing no alternative Flash grabs her by her belly and warns the witchmen that any attempt to stop him could harm the queen. Flash lifts Azura off her feet and asks Tahl to lead the way towards their hideout while he follows behind, carrying the witch queen in his arms. Flash returns to his friends with Azura as his prisoner. Azura asks Flash to leave Dale mocking her as 'pale faced', or to perish as she sets Talos free. Flash hands Azura over to Barin and becomes ready for his final fight in the witch kingdom of Syk. King Flash Talos, the fire king is a dragon type fire breathing structure. He attacks Flash with full might. Flash survives its attack very narrowly. He then attacks back with cooling rays of Zarkov resulting in Talos being frozen in ice. Tahl, watching this surrenders to Flash Gordon. Azura also follows, kneeling down before Flash. Flash picks her up and accepts her as his queen and her kingdom as Gor Don. But he orders her to rule on his behalf as he has to go to fight against Ming. Azura shows him the way out to go in peace and tells that her army of blue magicmen would await his call for the battle against Ming. Flash kisses her and leaves with his friends to see the next challenge that awaits them. Gallery Category:Filmation Episodes